At Your Pace
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: (During L&L, RichardxAsbel) It was not often they had time alone, but even in a spare moment the strength of their bond could find ways to pull closer still.


At best Asbel thought the moment would be brief. The party had split up; everyone wandering town, checked into other rooms or overseeing other business. For this short time it was just himself and Richard in the inn room. Since they had met again they had not had much of the luxury of time alone.

The king had made himself comfortable on the sofa at the end of the room, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He'd seemed more tired than normal recently. Asbel had a feeling he was pushing himself, but at this point he was doing the same. They probably would give each other the same lecture; it was just a matter of who sprang on it first.

"Asbel," Richard began, causing Asbel to tense up a little. The king sat up slightly, his gaze meeting Asbel's. "Since Lambda spoke up...have you felt alright? You're not wearing yourself out with this power are you?"

He hadn't been wrong about anticipating a lecture; although, being right didn't make him particularly happy. "I'm fine. I'm getting used to it, but I can handle it. So you can trust the both of us." Surely Lambda would protest against being spoken for in this case—at least Asbel had thought—but the voice never picked up in his head. It was quiet for the moment.

Richard didn't look satisfied with the answer, nodding once all the same. "I trust you Asbel, but I can't help worrying. You shouldn't push yourself too hard; you're only human. A much stronger human than I, but human still," he said more quietly with some tension clear over his features.

Asbel frowned deeply and strode over toward Richard, kneeling in front of him at his chair. The motion surprised the king enough that his usual calm demeanor cracked for the shortest moment of honest shock. The king looked like he was going to fight it or at least say something embarrassing, but Asbel jolted him again, reaching out and taking up his hand with his own.

"I think you're really strong, Richard. You do a lot more than I ever could and better than I could for everyone in Windor. But you're just one person too so...if you'll take better care of yourself, I promise you I won't ever take on more than I'm sure I can handle." Asbel honestly wasn't sure if Richard was going to make fun of him or not. He'd said everything with all the conviction and meaning he had in it. Maybe it would keep the king straight faced for just long enough.

Richard's gaze slipped from his hand in Asbel's to the young lord's eyes, finally nodding his head once. "If that's the way we must do this, then I agree. I promise I'll take better care of myself as long as you are doing the same."

In only a second, Asbel's face lit up to a brighter smile, his hold on Richard's hand tightening at the same time. "Thank you, Richard. It's a promise I'll keep," he replied softly.

With Asbel's hand still over his own, Richard flipped the grip between them and pulled Asbel's hand up a bit higher and closer to himself. "I'm glad to hear it," the king started once more, a smile sneaking over his lips. "Now, I think I would rest a bit better if you would rest with me. Next to me, instead of down there. You don't need to kneel when we're in private, Asbel," he teased, patting the sofa next to himself with his free hand.

Asbel felt the heat building up in his cheeks, but he still hurried to stand and properly put himself in the seat next to Richard. "I wanted it to be official...I thought that would help you take me seriously."

The king only patted the sofa again, indicting for the red-head to sit closer. Asbel obliged as the closeness wasn't exactly unfamiliar. Now that they were seated directly side by side, Richard stopped chuckling to answer him. "I take everything you say with the highest degree of seriousness. I just may mock you for it after."

Asbel let out a huffy breath. "You started the serious talk this time too," he grumbled.

"And I finished it. I believe that's reasonable. Now, here. Relax. You're sitting up so straight you'd think you were in trouble," the blond joked further, even if he was sitting up quite a bit himself. Asbel muttered something along the lines of probably being in trouble anyway, but Richard left that be. If Asbel wasn't going to jump on his offer, he could take it for himself. It started with a slight lean Asbel's way until Richard finally just rested his head on Asbel's shoulder. That shoulder felt tense at first, but after a quiet few seconds, Asbel seemed to relax.

Feeling Asbel calm underneath him brought Richard an overwhelming sense of comfort. Even with that sensation bubbling up inside, Richard kept it to himself, instead soaking in it while he could have it. Interruptions were never far away.

"Is that good?" Asbel asked after a moment, his voice concerned.

Richard struggled with an answer. It was not _just _good. Just comfortable would not do. No, none of those simple words were accurate. "It's almost perfect," he decided before too long passed.

"Perfect, huh," Asbel repeated, slowly resting his head on Richard's just a little. At the small touch, that little push closer, Richard couldn't help chuckling.

"Almost perfect, yes. You should try it."

Although he couldn't see Asbel's face, Richard could see the lord's hands clench a little in his lap. He must have been so red. "Right now?" Asbel blurted out as quietly as one could sputter words like that. At the same time he lifted his head up and Richard soon did the same, the king eyeing the very obvious red over Asbel's cheeks.

"Right now would be a good time to," Richard offered in the simplest way he could. As much as it would make him happy for Asbel to take his suggestion, he couldn't force him into it. Asbel went at Asbel's pace and Asbel's pace set at one speed: very slow.

True to that sluggishness, he argued with himself over whether or not he should take Richard's offer. There was the possibility of everyone coming back and catching them, but at the same time it was tempting. "Almost perfect" had a certain allure to it. And although it was slight, Asbel could see a bit of hope in Richard's features.

Rather than letting himself and Richard down, Asbel leaned in closer and rested his head on Richard's shoulder. Silently delighted, the king shifted slightly to make sure Asbel could be as comfortable as possible in any way he could make it so. There was a hum and a little squirming out of Asbel before he finally got into the spot he wanted. Once Asbel fell still he let loose a long sigh like he had held it back for quite some time.

He almost hesitated to ask, but the words popped out of Richard's mouth anyway. "How is it?"

After almost more deliberating than Richard could stand, Asbel replied, "Almost perfect." The blond could hardly hold back his light laughter at that answer. It was more out of joy than anything else, but he knew Asbel would be embarrassed by it.

"At least close...I think anyway," Asbel mumbled, sinking in a bit closer as he did.

"No no, I'm glad, Asbel. If you feel it's almost perfect then stay. Stay as long as you like." Richard tried to patch it up as gently as he could. Scaring Asbel off was not the goal by any stretch.

Quiet once more, Asbel rested with a bit more weight into Richard again. He couldn't seem to find the right words. They always failed when he needed them the most. The king took the silence as a cue to let Asbel settle down and get used to things.

Attentive to the weight against him, Richard waited for the red-head to feel more at ease before resting his head a bit on Asbel's. Minutes passed like that before the tension left Asbel's fingers, now no longer pressed against either thigh. Ready for another step, Richard slipped his closest hand to Asbel's own, gently easing his fingers over Asbel's palm. Asbel watched the way Richard moved and waited to see instead of asking. His questions were answered soon enough as Richard lightly weaved his fingers between Asbel's, curling them around to hold his hand delicately. It would have been an easy hold to break if it were unwanted, but Asbel followed Richard's example and clasped his hand in return.

Their hands rested together in the small space between them, each gripping with more confidence in the hold as it remained. Neither was sure how long they stayed quiet and comfortable like that, but eventually Asbel itched to say something.

"Are you sure it's fine for me to rest here like this?"

The question didn't surprise the king too much; however, he took his time in stringing together his answer. This feeling could not be explained simply enough. "It is more than fine. You didn't turn me away when I rested on you...So, even if it's for a bit longer this time, I am happy to do the same for you." He knew Asbel might find a way to argue so he wasted no time adding another reasoning. "You don't do very much for yourself, Asbel. If you're happy there, stay. If you're not happy there, move however you wish."

Asbel was normally convinced he did plenty for himself, but he didn't want to fight with Richard right then. He ruined all sorts of nice things before and this was something he couldn't bring himself to risk losing. "I understand. I won't budge then," he replied momentarily, sounding _almost_ sure of that.

Picking up on the mixed message in there, Richard carefully phrased his suggestion. "But if there is something that would make you even happier, don't hesitate. You don't have to stay content in one place."

"I might want to move to the bed," Asbel said flatly enough.

Richard almost panicked and jumped up, but managed to force himself to stay in his seat. He was jumping to conclusions; of course that was the case. "The bed...Asbel?" he asked slowly, making sure each word was clear so there could be no mistakes.

Asbel nodded against his shoulder. "I was thinking I might fall asleep here."

Try as he might, he still let out a soft laugh that turned to a sigh. He did jump to incorrect answers a bit too quickly this time, but perhaps he had phrased his own suggestion vaguely as well. "Perhaps I should carry you over there then," he teased, kissing the top of Asbel's head after.

It took a moment, but Asbel worked out what the sensation was on top of his head and felt his face heat up all over again. Richard's teasing wasn't helping with his blushing either. "I can still walk you know."

"I'm not doubting your abilities, Asbel. You're capable, but it might save you the trouble of having to do it by yourself. If it's something I can do, I'd love to do it for you," Richard answered more playfully than before, squeezing Asbel's hand once. There was certainly some honesty in those words, but he didn't mind if Asbel couldn't see through them.

"I'm going to do it myself. I'll move when I'm ready," Asbel huffed out, hoping Richard couldn't see how much his face had reddened up. Just the thought of being carried around was embarrassing. With how Richard was the only way it would be done would be far to dainty for his tastes.

"Whenever you're ready. I'm not rushing you," Richard was sure to make clear.

"I'm not exactly ready yet."

"Not exactly?"

The phrasing was a bit odd and rightly so. Asbel contemplated it since he had felt Richard's very slight touch from above. Usually he hadn't thought of when they sat closer together like this as something they had to do evenly, but now they were doing this as equals. They had taken on this promise together and both came together like this. Richard led the way, but maybe Asbel could make this all a little better for the both of them. Maybe he could do something for himself too for once.

Asbel lifted his head and pressed a small kiss at the side of Richard's jaw. He'd meant to hit his cheek, but in his hurry missed by a short bit. As quickly as he got up, Asbel put his head back down hoping to hide that way. One kiss for Richard's kiss would even them out at least.

At first, Richard had no idea what to do with himself. Surprised was probably the best way to describe his expression, but it very quickly turned to a much happier, broad smile. A soft, contented little chuckle slipped from between his lips and he leaned in closer to Asbel. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this kind of happiness. Such a tiny gesture and it yet it filled his very core with a kind of hope that had been foreign for ages. He was certain he would find a way to bring that same feeling to Asbel; somehow, some way.

The words Richard spoke were honest, no matter much playfulness remained in his voice it was openly and utterly affectionate. "I couldn't tell you enough how much I adore you right this moment, Asbel."

For all the teasing Asbel braced himself for that was not the answer he expected. Fumbling for words, he threw out his knee-jerk response. "You could try to."

"It might take me all night to explain it," Richard said more softly, chuckling lightly.

He moved slowly, raising his head to look Richard in the eyes. The king appeared surprised again; however, he was smiling again soon enough and silently welcoming Asbel's reply. No matter how warm his cheeks felt, Asbel knew he needed to say exactly what he meant right then.

"Then we'll take all night. I think we both have things to explain."

Shock crossed Richard's features, but it soon melted into a contented smile. "I'd be happy to hear it all, everything you have to say, Asbel."


End file.
